


Blackout

by lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Might have missed a few characters, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad/pseuds/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad
Summary: in which all of TGWDLM is Paul's coma dream...(we'll get there)currently on pause
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Bill & Paul Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time actually publishing something I wrote... I’m so nervous. Most of the plot is going to remain the same, but not as reality. Hopefully that will make more sense as I keep writing. 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to everyone who has supported me, and especially to Annie, who encouraged me to write this and beta read it for me. 
> 
> The story takes place after Paul has his conversation with Greenpeace Girl, and goes from there...

Paul walked quickly down the street, ducking under overhangs in hope of shelter from the rain. “All my co-workers are dumb,” he muttered to himself. “Wanting me to get out and do things and go watch musicals.” He shutters. “The worst! And then I got attacked by Greenpeace and it started raining.” 

He walks up the driveway to his house, pulls out his keys and unlocks the door. “I hope the rain stops soon.” Looking up, he opens the door and walks inside. 

Lightning flashed as rain poured down from above.  
Boom! Crash! 

Paul walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove to make dinner. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the soft hissing sound and white mist rising from the stove. 

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apotheosis: 1: the perfect form or example of something b: the highest or best part of something 2: elevation to divine status  
> I just thought that was interesting, especially considering the Hive and Wiggley...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone for all the support I’ve gotten and Annie for beta reading! 
> 
> There have been a few tag changes, but nothing major. 
> 
> Inspiration has kept me from sleep, so enjoy a chapter!

Chapter 2:  
Listening to the rain hitting the windshield and the slow, steady beat of the windshield wipers, Bill drove in silence. Of course Alice would insist on bringing her girlfriend with her everywhere. He had no problem with Alice dating a girl, but with the girl she was dating, Deb. 

Bill was pretty sure that Deb didn’t come from a good background, but he wasn’t sure. Or maybe, her thought, he just didn’t like her as she separated him from his daughter. 

He shook away his thoughts as he turned on to Main Street. “I just want Alice to be happy,” he muttered under his breath. As he approached the Starlight, he heard sirens and saw white mist rising for the direction of the theater. Further up, a blockade was set up blocking the street, and as Bill slowed down, a police officer approached the car.  
“Excuse me sir, but the road is closed,” the police officer said.  
“What happened here?” Bill replied, looking around in confusion.  
“A meteor hit the Starlight and broke a few of the gas lines.”  
“Oh no!”  
“I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to turn around.”  
“No problem.” 

Just then, Alice and Deb approached the car.  
“Girls! I’m glad to see yall safe! Get in,” Bill called out to them.  
Both dripping wet girls climbed into the car.  
“Well,” said Bill slowly, “I guess we won’t be seeing Mamma Mia.”  
Both girls nodded in the backseat.  
“How about we go home, make dinner and watch something there?” Bill said looking at the two girls. “That is, if it’s ok with Deb’s parents.”  
“Oh yeah,” Deb replied, seeming a little startled. “They’ll be fine with it.”  
“Sounds great Dad!” chirped in Alice, after Deb’s confirmation. 

The next morning, Bill said goodbye to the girls as they went to school and headed off to work. “That wasn’t that bad,” he muttered while waiting for the light to change. “Deb didn’t seem that bad”  
As the light changed, he continued driving. “Though she and Alice did spend a lot of time together, they seemed happy.”  
After a few more minutes, he arrived at work. After parking his car and climbing up the stairs, he arrived at his office. Dropping his bag, he logged in and got to work. 

After working for a while, he got up to go get coffee. On his way to the break room, he noticed Paul wasn’t at his desk. “That’s weird,” Bill muttered under his breath. “Paul’s always here.”

Pushing open the door of the breakroom, Bill noticed Charlotte standing by the coffee machine. “Hey Charlotte,” Bill said in a cheerful tone, “Have you seen Paul today?”  
“Oh! You haven’t heard?” Charlotte replied, clasping her shaking hands together. “He’s in the Hospital.”


	3. Author Note/Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

Hello! Sorry for this not being an update. I’m having a hard time finding motivation to update right now. I really want to continue writing this, but I’m not sure when that is going to happen. Life’s a bit weird right now, and I hope everyone is staying safe. I'll take down this chapter once I start writing again.   
Sorry and thanks for reading! -Mari ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appriciated by comments, or on my tumblr: [lolwontgivename](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lolwontgivename)  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe! -Mari ❤️


End file.
